marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Venom is a Marvel Comics character who appears as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He is known as Spider-Man's most dangerous enemy and rival (and friend at times) as he has become more of a hero later in the Marvel universe once he gained control over the Symbiote (original species name Klyntarian from Planet Klyntar) as well as one of Marvel Comics' most popular characters. Venom is confirmed to be one of the DLC characters for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, making his long awaited return. Backstory Venom is the moniker of the humiliated journalist Eddie Brock when he bonds with the Klyntarian alien symbiote that first attached itself to Spider-Man when it first came to Earth. One of Spider-Man's deadliest foes, and sometimes a valuable ally, Venom is capable of anything Spider-Man can do, only stronger. Even worse, he is completely invisible to his Spider-Sense, granting him the element of surprise in every one of their encounters. He is prone to using lethal methods for stopping crime, unlike Spidey. Venom here uses his symbiote body to form tendrils and attack as well as webbing. The Venom Klyntar symbiote has bonded with various other hosts, most including Mac Gargan (the Scorpion), Flash Thompson, and Lee Price, until Eddie managed to get it back. It is revealed in Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars comics that Deadpool was the very first wearer of the Venom suit, causing the Klytarian's mind to go insane while syncing Deadpool's mind, which eventually affects Spider-Man and the rest of the symbiote hosts' minds. Powers Due to the fact that it was grafted to him first, the Symbiote bears many of Spider-Man’s unique abilities and passes them on to its next host. Eddie Brock had, previously to discovering the Symbiote, conditioned his body to lift up to seven hundred pounds. With the Symbiote’s assistance, he could lift up to eleven tons with little strain. He can also increase his strength & mass; Venom has evolved from being a stronger version of Spider-Man, to be able to trade punches with the likes of The Hulk or Juggernaut. He could also cling to walls and fire pieces of the Symbiotes’ substance as webbing at high pressure up to a distance of seventy feet. The tissue is regenerative, so Brock didn’t have to worry about losing the Symbiote as he fired the projectiles. The strands can be incredibly adhesive, and have a tensile strength of one hundred twenty-five pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Venom also possessed a power similar to that of Spider-Man’s “Spider Sense”, though it was more efficientive, as Venom's reflexes were more honed than Spider-Man's. Venom was also extremely durable, and was able to take impact from small-arms fire with ease. However, the Symbiote is particularly vulnerable to sonic and heat-based attacks, though Venom has grown more of a tolerance over the years. The Symbiote could also blend itself in with the background. Venom is also widely known for his extremely long tongue, which he could use like a prehensile tail. He is also capable of creating tendrils that he uses to ensnare the opponent, he is able to camouflage, and he also possesses venomous fangs. Venom can also shape-shift to mimic other people. A side-effect when the Venom and any other Klyntarian symbiotes sync to a hosts' insane mind causes the symbiotes' mind to become insane as well, affecting any future hosts' minds, like when Deadpool bonded to the Venom symbiote, which affected the symbiote, causing the violent insanity to persist when it bonded with Spider-Man. The symbiotes’ nature depends on the hosts’ mind, influencing behaviors such as rage, mentalities and sudden illness. Gameplay Special Attacks * Venom Fang: Venom lunges forward while morphing into a giant mouth. Heavy version covers the screen. (Can also be used in the air) * Venom Rush: The symbiote sneaks across the ground while entrails of some kind jump up and attack. Light and medium version is in front of Venom while heavy is farther out. Can juggle opponents. * Venom Throw (formerly Web Throw): Venom shoots a web at the opponent. If the web shot connects Venom will pull the opponent over his head and into the ground twice before throwing the opponent behind him. If Venom is too far from the opponent he won't be able to connect the throw. Hard version makes Venom aim at a 45 degree angle. Introduced in Infinite. * Venom Glide: Venom shoots web on each directions. It can also hit opponents for Venom to peform more combos. Introduced in Infinite. * Venom Trap: Venom projects a Symbiote wave in different ways. First version does an anti-air mid-launcher like Hawkeye’s Trick Shot (Scorpio). H version captures his opponent back to the ground, and it is chargeable for different front direction and can be released in the direction he wants to set for the trap. Introduced in Infinite. * Venom Barrel: Venom rushes towards his opponent while flailing his symbiote tentacles, and causes pushback wallbounce on the final burst against his opponents. Only works in the air. Introduced in Infinite. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Venom Web: Venom jumps to the center of the screen and casts a web that covers the whole screen. If it hits, Venom will do a series of melee attacks ending with a Venom Fang. In Infinite, he can now also use this move in the air. * Death Bite: A hyper version of Venom Rush. Venom's symbiote will attack the opponent while moving across the screen. Damage depends on the location of where Death Bite was activated. * Venom Bash: Venom’s Level 3 Hyper Combo. Venom uses his Venom Fang towards his opponent. If it hits, Venom uses his back throw move before throwing his opponent forward to the air and bind his opponent with his web. As Venom jumps to smack his opponent to the ground, Venom will then smash onto the grounded opponent. Introduced in Infinite. Hyper Venom A red version of Venom based on the Marvel villain Carnage is much faster and stronger than the original, but takes double damage from attacks, just like the Orange Hulk. It is unlockable in Marvel vs. Capcom, after beating the game with Venom once. Theme Song Artwork venom.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' 627-Venom.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 1 Mvc-carnage-b.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 2 Venom.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Hyper Combo pose Mvc-venom1.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 1 Mvc-venom2.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 2 Venoml.png|Logo venom bite.png|Venom Bite venom fang.png|Venom Fang mvc2-venom.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' character select portrait Anti-Venom - Heroes and Heralds card.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Anti-Venom card from Heroes and Heralds Mode Sprites Trivia * Venom was given an alternate color palette for the MvC videogames different from his actual color in the comic books. In the MvC games, Venom is colored a light blue, rather than black or dark-blue as in the comics, however, one of his alternate sprites portray a dark-blue version of Venom. In addition, in the PSX version of MvC 1, if you select Venom with the R2 button, he will turn into the original black Venom. * His ending on MvC 1'' shows him speaking to his partner about the battle versus Onslaught, saying that they will protect the innocent and battle evil, which the partner agrees to until Venom says that his partner will crush skulls and eat brains (which the partner shows themselves scared and disgusted). ** If the partner is Spider-Man however, Spider-Man will just shrug his arms instead of being scared or disgusted. * Eddie Brock appears as Anti-Venom in Heroes and Heralds Mode as a character card. ** Anti Venom becomes his Wave 1 DLC costume in ''Infinite. * In the Full Story Mode trailer for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, the Symbiote makes a prominent appearance as an antagonistic force and even possesses Spider-Man into his Black Suit, likely indicating Venom's return. ** Venom was eventually confirmed as a DLC fighter one day before the release of Infinite ''alongside the Monster Hunter, Black Panther, Sigma, Black Widow & the Winter Soldier. *** As Capcom mentioned that Season 1 DLC characters are mostly brand new, Venom is the second veteran character (third if counting Akuma in his appearance in ''Street Fighter V Season 2 Pack) to be added in the recent game update pack, the first being Strider Hiryu in his appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Also See Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Venom Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:DLC Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters es:Venom